


Isn't that dangerous?

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Coupled [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Sam still surprises him.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Coupled [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687825
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	Isn't that dangerous?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine they belong to Stargate.
> 
> little bit of fun I mentioned to Mini_Goat :-)

“Sam?” he spoke down the telephone speaker. “Did you hear me?”

“The _President_ wants to meet me?” Sam double checked. “Why?!”

“Because you’re the wife of one of his top Generals,” Jack said the sound of his smile carrying across the line “He said that.” Sam chuckled “and anyway you know the president.”

“I _knew_ the president, and it was a long time ago.”

“Well some things never change.” Jack reminded her.

“Cliché of the month there, I was six, lots has changed.”

“No more pigtails and braces—” Jack started.

“Hey, I never wore—” she paused then said quietly “braces.”

“Damn!” he exclaimed shaking his head “our kids would be beautiful.” He muttered.

“Sorry?” she asked only half hearing him.

They started dating and married within three months of each other, long distance marriage was hard on them both, but they made the trip where they could to be with each other. No one knew except the President and General Landry that they were married. The former an old romantic remembered Sam as a little girl and had know what an extraordinary women she would grow to be, her record reflected it. Landry had been surprised, but had only enquired how it had happened. When Sam explained it had been over the last few months (granted it had started the night of her fathers funeral so there was a little lie in it) that they found dating was wasteful because they already knew everything important about each other, they had eloped, quickly and quietly and she asked that no one find out, at least for the time being, she didn’t want his record or hers brought under scrutiny and all their hard and good work done over the years be brought into question. Landry had respected it and laughed with Sam about her husbands teasing him over the phone.

So when she heard the little quip about children it had surprised her, they hadn’t talked about children, not that she didn’t want them, she just thought he wouldn’t want more after Charlie and the dream of a child or two had always been a far off one, she fancied would happen because it happened to everyone right?

“Nothing, I said pigtails huh?”

She scoffed and laughed letting it slide. They’d get round to talking about kids maybe. “Jack!”

“Come on Sam, please? I even convince him to have it at my place rather then at ‘The White House’ I told him I would never convince you to dress casually for ‘The White House’.”

“Alright, I’ll head to Washington on Thursday evening, might even get part of the night together before you have to go to work.”

“Thank you.”

“Plus it’ll give me the chance to tidy up, make it look like someone lives there.”

“Cheeking me now are we?”

Jack dropped his briefcase by the door and knowing she was in called "Lucy—I’m home!”

“In the kitchen!” she called.

He took off his jacket hanging it on the coat rack Sam had bought for the house he shook his head confused “kitchen?” he questioned himself in a whisper before he walked through his eyes went wide “Woah!”

“I’m so glad you’re home!” she replied to him with a housewife smile.

He chuckled but stayed watching her for a moment, “Sam?” he questioned moving cautiously around her.

“Yeah?” she replied.

“what’cha doin?” he asked.

“Cooking.” She replied looking at him like he had lost it.

“I can see that.” He agreed looking around, “Don’t you think that’s dangerous?”

She chuckled “Don’t worry I know what I’m doing.” She told him.

“What you making?” he asked her.

“Beef Wellington with a Béarnaise Sauce, dauphinoise potatoes red cabbage and green beans.”

Jack looked worried, “Sam those are some of the hardest things to cook are you crazy?”

“I can cook.” She repeated. “I wanted to make a good impression.”

He paused and motioned with his hands “You know the local Indian does a cracking—”

“General O’Neill,” she said finally tired of repeating her stance “how many times have you put your life in my hands?” he asked her.

“I know you can save my life—you’re ability to cook—well I have no—in fact I have evidence to the contrary—”

“Get out!” she said pointing her finger out the door.

“What?” he asked. “You’re throwing me out of my own kitchen?”

“Its _my_ kitchen because _I’m_ cooking in it. Now get out and only come back when you’re ready to set the table or stop interrogating me over my cooking techniques.”

He turned on his foot and stomped out a little put out. ‘But this is my house!’ he protested inside his head.

* * *

“Jack!” The President said with a smile as Jack opened the door.

“Sir.” He said with a crisp salute even though he was out of uniform.

“Oh at ease, I won’t be having any formalities.” He said shaking his head “Henry.” He informed Jack then he turned to his wife. “My Wife Hannah.”

Jack smiled his most charming smile “its an honour to meet you ma’am.” He slipped his hand going out to shake hers. “Sorry.” He cringed.

“That’s alright Jack, you’re military its in your training, its hard to whip it out of you.”

Jack chuckled “Yes it is.” He agreed. Offering them a seat in the living room.

“Hannah’s father was in the military.” Henry remarked.

“My condolences.” Jack joked which made them laugh. “Is that how you met?”

“Henry was stationed the same place as my dad when he was a mere lieutenant. I fell in love for him then.”

“Oh so you know George Hammond too?” Jack asked.

“Sure do, and I actually kissed Jacob Carter out of gratitude for saving Henry’s life.”

“Bet Jacob loved that!”

“Speaking of Carter’s—” Henry asked.

“Oh right, I’ll go find mine.” He said standing up and walking over to the entrance of the kitchen. “Carter—“he called. “The President wants to meet you.”

With a small crash of pan lids she came out the kitchen “Is everything okay in there?” he asked her.

“Everything’s fine, have I burnt the house down yet?” she asked him.

“Not yet.” He said quietly to avoid the glare from her.

“Sammy!” The President exclaimed.

“Sir.” She said with a smile.

“Now if I call you Sammy surely you can’t call me Sir all night.” He said with a smile.

“She will try.” Jack dropped the remark which got an amused chuckle from Sam.

“You look—God Sammy you look just like your mother.”

Sam smiled widely “Really?!” she asked her heart clenching as he nodded.

“Do you remember your father serving with my husband?” Hannah said to her.

“A long time ago yes.” Sam smiled.

“My father was in the Air Force too.” Hannah told her.

“My condolences.” Sam replied which made everyone else chuckle, she looked confused towards Jack for a second before she realised “You said that already?” she said with a grin and she joined in the laughing. 

“You remember Hannah?” Henry asked her.

“A little,” Sam said with a smile “You bought me my first Major Mason doll.”

“I did, I remember a little girl who desperately wanted to go to space one day.” Hannah replied.

Jack looked surprised “So we have you to thank.” He added. “The first day we met she mentioned those dolls.” He said with a smirk.

“I am never going to live that day down am I?” Sam joked.

“Hell no, you walk in that conference room with legs which go up to here—” he said his hand going equal to his neck “and a spunky attitude up to here—” he said waving way above his head.

“You and your men were being arrogant—”

“No-ah ah! I was standing there gawping at the hot captain that just walked in!” Jack admitted. “Then she goes harping on about her reproductive organs—”

“I don’t think you’re meant to tell your commander in chief that!” Sam said her face going red.

“I guess some things were left out of the report that day.” Henry laughed.

“To be fair, sir, my men were being asses, and I did nothing to stop them, she whipped them with smarts, feminism and a really hot service record.”

“So you were instantly attracted?” Hannah asked them.

Sam looked wary towards the president as Jack blurted “Have you seen her of course!” he then froze and tried to cover his worried face with a neutral expression.

President Hayes laughed “its okay its all off the record anyway, tonight is all off the record, I want to know the unofficial version of how Jack met Sammy.” He smiled and turned towards Sam, “So?”

Sam took a deep breath, she had never admitted it to anyone really, not even Jack yet, but she blushed and looked into her knees “How could I not?” she said quietly.

Hayes looked up at Jack who saw a flash of pride cross his features, he sat up a little straighter and his chest puffed up along with a smile which he was sure in all the time he had known Jack he had never seen on his face before.

“I umm, I better go and finish dinner.” She said quietly dismissing herself into the kitchen.

“We didn’t upset her did we?” Hannah asked.

“No, no.” Jack was certain of it. “Its just we’ve done a lot of hard work and we don’t enjoy people’s assumptions that something happened, before it did.” Jack look down looking a little disappointed at the thought but still continued “We both were in the same boat, if people assumed we were together then her whole career from the moment she told me about those Matt Mason dolls would have been called into question. She doesn’t deserve that.”

“It obvious from your reports and your recommendations for promotion and awards that you admire her abilities as an officer.” Henry remarked “Quite frankly I was surprised you didn’t put her up for more.”

“She’s deserved every single one of them, probably more then she got.” He admitted “I never wanted to be accused of favoritism.”

“She was an impressive child,” Henry remembered “and a remarkable adult.”

Jack smiled and nodded “No doubts about the former and I can’t help but agree on the latter.” He said.

“Dinner is out.” She said poking her head out of the kitchen.

They stood as they moved towards the dining room Jack leading the way. He seated their guests before he sat down and finally looked in front of him “Wow!” he exclaimed before he looked at Sam, “You did this?”

“You seemed surprised Jack?” Hannah asked.

“Well—yeah!” he exclaimed. Sam was passing around the potatoes when Jack started “it was a very early mission in fact one of the first ones lasting over a few nights. So we elect Sam to do the cooking of the field rations, and they are awful!” Jack explained “So bad we never asked her to do it ever again.”

Sam smirked in satisfaction as she passed the green beans. “You’re missing a really essential part of that story sir.”

_“Right lets set up camp.” Jack instructed them, Daniel, Teal’c set up the tents, Carter your turn on cooking up the rations.” He instructed them._

_“Yes Sir.” Sam agreed not thinking anything of being asked to do the rations, before Daniel started chuckling. “What’s so funny?” she asked him._

_“Nothing, just captain in the air force and your still chained to the kitchen sink.” Daniel said with a shrug and a smile._

_Sam felt a flush drive up her from her neck which wasn’t helped by the Colonel with his cheekiest grin come up behind her pat her on her butt a couple of times and whisper to her “Feed the hungry men, love.”_

Sam’s eyebrow hitched high, Henry’s face dropped and Hannah burst into giggles.

“That was a joke!” he defended, “You knew that was a joke right?”

“She could have pulled you on sexual harassment there and then Jack.” Henry inserted as he was passed the Beef Wellington around.

“Its okay I’ve had a lot worse then a playful pat on my backside.” She admitted “I knew that bit was a joke.”

He looked at her “You deliberately sabotaged our food?” he asked her.  
“Yup!” she said proudly.

“So we’d never ask you to do it again?” he continued.

“It worked didn’t it?” she shot back.

His mouth gaped open as he analysed every bit of information at his disposal while Henry and Hannah sat laughing, he looked to Sam.

“You know those Strawberry and white chocolate Souffle’s you love which I bring from ‘Alexandro’s?’ she asked

“Little puffs of heaven?” he asked his eyes going wide.

“Those are mine.” Jack looked like his whole world was falling apart and it needed reconstructing. “every cake I brought to team nights, all those cookies you stole from my lab—”

“I did not—” he started to defend.

“I saw the camera footage.” Sam said in a sing song voice.

“D'oh!” He exclaimed. “Damn Cameras.”

“You really had no idea?” Hannah asked him.

He huffed down into his now full plate eyeing it up suspiciously.

“I do believe the President has a food taster, perhaps he might try your food Jack.” Sam quipped.

“Oh ha-de-ha.” Jack quipped.

“I told them not to bother, a top General and a faithful friends daughter had no reason to poison me.” Henry smiled as he cut into his beef and ate some. “Oh my god!” he exclaimed. He looked up and smiled at Sam “just like your mother.”

“What?” Jack asked.

“My mother taught me how to cook, its something we always did together.” She explained. “There’s a reason its called a culinary science, great experiments are recipes, everything had a perfect measurement a definite answer.” She smiled “best of all to a kid, you could eat it.” She smiled at Jack “Come on Jack, did you really believe a daughter of an Air Force General couldn’t cook?”

He brought the food up to his mouth and ate some, his eyes looked up and into her amused eyes “Games up Carter!” he quipped “Now I know, I might get you to cook more!”

“Considering no one in the SGC knows about us and the only way of them finding out is by you admitting I cooked for you for the time being its a bit of useless intelligence.”

“D’oh!” he exclaimed again.

The evening continued with little snippets of information which they could share about their lives, with the Presidents wife being there, they couldn’t go into great depth about where they were or what they were doing, the word ‘camping’ and ‘tents’ came up a lot with lots of stories of SG-1. Jack being drugged with cake and waking up married to a women he didn’t know, Sam being forced into wearing the stunning blue dress right after she had done a strip tease which Jack saved her from. Them all being enslaved with a memory wiping drug, believing themselves to be other people for two weeks.

“You guys get drugged a lot!” Hannah had observed.

“Ah no not really.” Jack said with a shrug “really only a few times—which is a shame I would have loved another one of those strip teases.”

Sam again turning a shade of beetroot red.

“Oh stop it! She’s blushing!” Hannah tried for Sam.

“I can want it, she’s my wife.” He said a smirk appearing round his lips. “Being able to say that, is just the best!” he exclaimed to Henry which made Henry smile. “Hey Sam.”

“Yeah?” she asked.

“What’s for dessert?” he asked her.

“Oh half an hour ago you thought I couldn’t cook, now you want to know what’s for dessert?” she asked him.

“I said I was sorry.” He said with a pitiful look to her.

“You threatened to expose my culinary skills, I don’t think that counts as an apology.” She quipped.

Henry watched as he smirked at her. He loved their interaction, mutual teasing, joking, he’d seen many many marriages over the years, each one unique and not like the others, what he tended to find was when two people loved each other they found their way in life together, he had a feeling that despite their marriage, hell their relationship being brand new, they had been married in their hearts for a very long time and those marriages, those are the ones which lasted.

“Alright I’m sorry.” He said to her “Now will you tell me what’s for dessert?”

“’Alexandro’s’ soufflés.” She said with a grin.

“Oh you goddess!” he exclaimed “I want to marry you!”

“Too late!” she teased.


End file.
